


'when'; or 'time freezes'

by primasveraas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A big soft adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Interplanetary Travel, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primasveraas/pseuds/primasveraas
Summary: She's the love of your life, and she was raised without so many beautiful things like rain and snow and oceans.You see the whole galaxy together to rectify that fact, and you fall in love a little more every stop of the way.
Relationships: Rey/Reader, Rey/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	'when'; or 'time freezes'

When it rains for the first time on Ajan Kloss, Rey grabs your hand and pulls you out into the torrent, laughing as she quickly gets soaked to the skin. Despite your initial surprise, her smile and the way her nose wrinkles when she’s really, truly happy makes up for your sopping clothes and dripping hair.

Kisses in the rain are also a magical thing, you discover. Rey pulls you to her body, swaying with her arms around you and pressing kisses to your lips. It’s slippery and messy all around, but your bodies are close and warm, and Rey can’t stop beaming from sheer joy. There’s a desperation to your proximity and a slight ridiculousness from your circumstances, but nothing could be better than Rey’s company, enjoying the silver linings of a rainy day.

This is one of your fondest memories, until the war ends, and you and Rey travel to a far off planet during its winter season.

There’s already white on the ground, and Rey sees it as she lands. Without a word to you, she runs down the ramp of the ship, and you follow in earnest, wondering what in the universe has prompted this excitement.

When you reach the outdoors, Rey is shrieking with joy as she stomps around in the white powder, and you think your face will split open from the width of your smile.

She rolls around in the snow, gasping at the cold on her exposed hands. You had barely convinced her to don a winter coat, but now you’re glad she has the protection against the bitter climate.

You show her how to make a snow angel and a snowman. As you work, snowflakes land in Rey’s hair, a bright white contrasting against your partner’s gorgeous brown locks.

Your lips are freezing when you kiss, but neither of you can bring yourselves to mind. Rey thinks that the snow-covered planet is one of the prettiest things she’s ever seen.

When she tells you this, she says it’s the second prettiest thing she’s ever seen, and that you’re the first.

Once the night begins to fall, Rey finally tires from romping around in the snow and you retire back to the  _ Millennium Falcon.  _ She curls around you for warmth, and you drink hot cocoa until the cold dissipates.

When you travel to see the ocean- for real this time, without pressure to save the galaxy and steer a speeder through sixteen-foot waves- Rey runs to the edge of the water, tugging off her boots as she goes. The sand is warm beneath your feet, and Rey has no qualms about stripping down to her undergarments and pulling you into the water with her.

She swims for hours and says she rarely has ever felt so free.

When Rey is ready to honor Leia in her own way, she travels to Naboo to see what might have once been the General’s home planet. If it had been possible, you would have gone to Alderaan too, Rey says, then goes quiet. But Naboo is beautiful, and Rey understands why Leia loved her biological mother’s homeworld too.

Rey terrifies you by jumping off a waterfall and plunging into the clear water below. You’re exploring the grassy fields of the lake country, and all the connected waters that go with it, when you and Rey decide to follow the sound of water rushing down a cliff. Your partner leaves your side without warning, but when she surfaces, she’s smiling ear-to-ear.  _ The Force _ , she explains.  _ It guided me. _

She tells you to trust her, and to jump down to her. It’s a tall waterfall- maybe thirty feet- but you can’t see any rocks below, and Rey is fine, waiting for you to join her.

You jump into the water, barely able to process the influence of the Force softening your landing and bringing you closer to Rey. She’s so beautiful- you’re always in awe of how stunning she is- but with her hair stuck against her neck and chest, and water droplets clinging to her face, she’s never looked more perfect.

Rey seems to think the same, because she draws you close and kisses you fiercely, even as she’s treading water while keeping you afloat in her arms.

When you travel to Lothal, you arrive during the wrong season. 

_ It’s the most beautiful in the spring,  _ the locals tell you,  _ and you came during the winter. _

Rey doesn’t mind.  _ The Force is strong here,  _ she says, and she takes long walks across the hills, sometimes taking you as a companion, other times disappearing for hours on her own.

She tells you about a Jedi Temple she discovers, a greater connection to the powers so few understand, but your favorite part comes at dusk, when a frost sets over the grasses, turning them gold and still. Your breath is silver in the air, and Rey is luminous and warm beside you.

The glowing light of the sun, hazy through a layer of cloud, casts a pinkish hue over the grass. The colors mingle in the air- silver and gold and red, illuminating the ground and the woman beside you. It’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen, you decide.

Aside from, of course, the love of your life, who holds your hand with no intention of ever letting go.

When you propose to Rey, you take her to the water again. You hike up to a high bluff, overlooking waves crashing on the rocks below. The air is as clean as it’s ever been in your lungs, and you’re high on top of the world. She’s smiling at you, with the smile you fell for so quickly and can’t live without.

You get down on one knee, and there’s already tears in your eyes.

When Rey sees you, she starts crying too. Instead of answering, she bends down to kiss you, and that’s when time freezes forever still. You’re with Rey, tight in her arms, and the galaxy is infinitesimal compared to your love.


End file.
